Trunks' Magical Sketchbook
by megami juhachigou
Summary: Chibi Trunks gets a sketchbook and everything he draws becomes real! what happens when Vegeta finds out and takes it away? I might do a sequel, so please R&R!!! mj ^.~


Disclaimer - I do not own Dragonball Z…or do I? *looks around for magic sketchbook* Kuso. Now I have to learn hypnotism all over again…   
  
A/N - This was originally intended to be funny, but it slowly moved over to the dark side and became a bit…disturbing. I cut out most of the disturbing-ness, but still, it's a bit out there, but still funny at some parts.   
  
And I love Veggie. The incidents that befall the Saiya-jin no Ouji have no bearings on my personal feelings. Some people tended to think otherwise. *sniff*   
  
I also feel I must give credit to the song "Hikari no Will Power" which I love and listened to the entire time I was typing this. It's so cool! For anyone who has not heard it, you have to go to dbzgtlegacy.com and download the mp3, seriously. I command you.   
  
Ah well, this note is long enough. Enjoy reading!   
  
Trunks' Magical Sketchbook   
By megami_juhachigou   
  
"Trunks!" Bulma called as she came home from the store. "Come here! I have present for you!"   
  
"Yay!" Trunks sprinted over to the door to greet his mother.   
  
"Here you go." She handed him a blue notebook with white paper.   
  
"What's this for?" Trunks held the book up in front of his face and cocked his eyebrows.   
  
"It's a sketch book, honey, you draw in it. That way, you have something to do today and won't bother Mommy while she's working on her incredibly important project, hmm?" Bulma smiled an incredibly fake smile at her son.   
  
Trunks still looked confused, but when he turned it upside down, his eyes brightened up with enlightenment. "Oh, I see! Thanks mom!" He ran off.   
  
Bulma sighed. "I swear that poor kid must have gotten his brains from his father."   
  
***   
  
Trunks was skipping down the hall carrying his new sketchbook." He was singing a merry song as he went along. (Note: song is to be sung to the tune of the Batman theme song)   
  
"Na na, na na, na na, na na, sketchbook! Na na, na na, na na, na na, sketchbook, sketchbook, BATMAN!!!! I mean SKETCHBOOK!!!!" Trunks giggled, and went on towards his room.   
  
"Hmmm, what should I draw? He looked around his room until his eyes caught something. "Teddy!" Trunks grabbed a pencil from his desk and started to draw his teddy bear.   
  
"This is boring." He thought a bit. "Teddy on fire!" He proceeded to add flames sprouting from his stuffed toy's head and arms. To Trunks' surprise, as soon as he was finished, the bear burst into flames.   
  
"Cool!" He thought even harder. "Lamp on fire!" As soon as that was done, the lamp set itself on fire also.   
  
Trunks' eyes glittered evilly and he began a slow, menacing smile. "Daddy on fire!"   
  
Within a few minutes, Trunks heard screaming coming down the hall…   
  
"Oh, dear Kami!" Vegeta bolted down the hall screaming, completely disrobed, with his head covered in flames. He ran around like a little girl (great mental picture - Veggie running around naked!) and then went back in the bathroom and stuck his head in the toilet.   
  
"What the fuck!?" Bulma stuck her head out the door to her office. "Will you keep your damn mouth shut Vegeta!? I'm trying to get some fuckin' work done!!" She slammed the door shut again.   
  
Back in his room, Trunks was rolling over with laughter. He couldn't believe it! He had set his own father's head on fire just by drawing it! By now, the teddy and the lamp had burnt completely and were now smoldering ashes on the floor.   
  
"Hold it right there you little brat!" Vegeta stormed into Trunks' room, now, thankfully, wearing a bathrobe. "You had something to do with that didn't you?"   
  
Trunks stopped laughing, looked up at his father, nodded vigorously, and collapsed back into giggles.   
  
"How!? How did you do it!? I was taking a fucking shower! You don't just start on fire when you're in the shower!"   
  
"You did," Trunks answered in between bouts of laughter.   
  
"How!? How did you do it!?"   
  
Trunks stood up and motioned for Vegeta to come closer. He obliged. Trunks pulled Vegeta down so that they were eye to eye. Then, he whispered into his father's ear, "It's a secret," and fell back over into more howling laughter.   
  
"That's it! I've had enough!" Vegeta picked Trunks up and slammed him into the wall, causing a crack to form. "Now you're gonna tell me you little shit! HOW THE HELL DD YOU DO THAT!?!?"   
  
"My sketchbook."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I drew you in my sketchbook."   
  
Vegeta dropped Trunks with a thud onto the floor. He walked over, and picked up the sketchbook. He looked at the teddy drawing, and then at the remains of the teddy. He looked at the lamp drawing, and then looked at the remains of the lamp. He looked at the drawing of himself, and tried to look at his hair, but his eyes couldn't go that high.   
  
Vegeta thought for a moment and then put two and two together. "No more sketchbook for you!"   
  
"But daddy," Trunks whined, his eyes filling with tears.   
  
"Don't 'but Daddy' me! This thing," he held up the sketchbook, "is dangerous." He stormed out the door as angrily as he had come in.   
  
Tears flowed from Trunks' eyes as he ran to his mother's office.   
  
"What the hell do you want now!?" Bulma shouted, but she softened when she saw the sad look on her son's face. "What's wrong, Trunks?"   
  
The young demi-Saiya-jin sniffed and looked up at Bulma. "Daddy took my sketchbook!"   
  
"Daddy took your sketchbook." Bulma pushed out her chair and stood up. "Well, let's go find Daddy."   
  
She took Trunks by the hand, and walked over to her and Vegeta's bedroom. Vegeta had left - probably to train - and had left the sketchbook on the bed.   
  
"Here you go." Bulma patted Trunks on the head and handed him the sketchbook.   
  
"Thanks Mommy!" Trunks hugged Bulma and headed back to his room. Sounds of Vegeta's training echoed through the walls.   
  
"Stupid Daddy, with his stupid mad-ness, and his stupid notebook-taking, and his stupid training…" Trunks mumbled. Then, he got an idea. "I wonder how Daddy would like his precious training if his gravity chamber collapsed on itself…"   
  
***   
  
Bulma was still working when she heard blood-curdling screams coming from the area where the gravity chambers were. At first, she didn't even look up, but when she didn't here Vegeta's cursing and rampaging as he stormed back inside, she began to get worried.   
  
She raced down the stairs and over to the training grounds. "Vegeta?" Then she saw where her husband had been training. "VEGETA!!"   
  
***   
  
"Yeah, we'll get on it right away."   
  
"Thanks." Bulma hung up the phone. She had just been talking with Kuririn who had agreed to go out with Yamucha and Tenshinshan to find the dragonballs to bring Vegeta back. Trunks was upstairs, playing with his sketchbook.   
  
Bulma painfully flashed back to Vegeta's last words. "The sketchbook."   
  
She had seen the teddy bear and the lamp, but was the young, seemingly innocent Trunks really all that innocent? Could he really be responsible, even wished, for his father's death?   
  
More importantly, who would believe her if she told them?   
  
***   
  
Trunks was in a nice room. A large window looked out over Satan City. There were shelves on the wall with books and toys. Trunks wanted to play with the toys, but Dr. Hikara, child psychologist, said that he couldn't at the moment. He would have to lay down on the couch and talk a bit, then he could play.   
  
"Now, Trunks," Dr. Hikara addressed, smiling as he pulled out a small notebook and a pen, "let's talk about your father."   
  
***   
  
Bulma was silent as she changed into her negligee, preparing for bed. Things just weren't the same without Vegeta. She knew that thanks to the dragonballs he would be alive and well in a week or so, but until then she was alone.   
  
She shuddered involuntarily as her eyes fell on the sketchbook. It couldn't be true, t was just a coincidence.   
  
Ir was it?   
  
Bulma took one last, longing look at the sketchbook, and finished getting ready for bed.   
  
A/N - Well? Whatcha think? I was considering a sequel in which Vegeta comes back, but is scared to death by Trunks. Any ideas? Input? Please review!!


End file.
